Described herein are high gloss toners, and developers containing the toners, for use in forming and developing images of good quality and high gloss, the toner including therein an aluminized silica used as a coagulant during the emulsion aggregation step of forming the toner with a low final metal (aluminum) concentration in the toner.
Emulsion aggregation toners are excellent toners to use in forming print and/or xerographic images in that the toners can be made to have uniform sizes and in that the toners are environmentally friendly. U.S. patents describing emulsion aggregation toners include, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,370,963, 5,418,108, 5,290,654, 5,278,020, 5,308,734, 5,344,738, 5,403,693, 5,364,729, 5,346,797, 5,348,832, 5,405,728, 5,366,841, 5,496,676, 5,527,658, 5,585,215, 5,650,255, 5,650,256, 5,501,935, 5,723,253, 5,744,520, 5,763,133, 5,766,818, 5,747,215, 5,827,633, 5,853,944, 5,804,349, 5,840,462, and 5,869,215, each incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
One main type of emulsion aggregation toner includes emulsion aggregation toners that are acrylate based, for example, styrene acrylate toner particles. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,967, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, as one example.
Emulsion aggregation techniques typically involve the formation of an emulsion latex of the resin particles, which particles have a small size of from, for example, about 5 to about 500 nanometers in diameter, by heating the resin, optionally with solvent if needed, in water, or by making a latex in water using emulsion polymerization. A colorant dispersion, for example of a pigment dispersed in water, optionally also with additional resin, is separately formed. The colorant dispersion is added to the emulsion latex mixture, and an aggregating agent or complexing agent is then added to form aggregated toner particles. The aggregated toner particles are optionally heated to enable coalescence/fusing, thereby achieving aggregated, fused toner particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,828 describes a toner composition that includes a styrene/n-butyl acrylate copolymer resin having a number average molecular weight of less than about 5,000, a weight average molecular weight of from about 10,000 to about 40,000 and a molecular weight distribution of greater than 6 that provides excellent gloss and high fix properties at a low fusing temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,920, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, describes a process for the preparation of toner by, for example, mixing a colorant, a latex, optionally a wax and a water solubilized silica with an alumina coating or an aluminized silica as a coagulant. See the Abstract. However, this patent does not describe or suggest the advantages associated with the use of an aluminized silica coagulant in the specific emulsion aggregation toner described herein. This patent also does not describe the desirability of limiting the metal (aluminum) concentration in the final toner, for example by subjecting the toner to an extraction step after formation of the toner.
What is still desired is a styrene acrylate emulsion aggregation toner that can achieve excellent gloss and print quality.